What happens now?
by LupinGranger
Summary: Caitlin wakes up in the morning, but she is not alone. Confusion and confessions ensue.


This is bad, oh this is _so_ bad. Caitlin turns on her stomach and hides her face in her pillow, for a few seconds she contemplates on smothering herself with it.

Next to her lies Harrison Wells, soundly sleeping, she even thinks she can hear him snore. She turns on her side and stares at him for a little while.

He looks so peaceful and Caitlin can't stop thinking about how this is all she has ever wanted. She sees something move behind his eyelids and she can't help but smile. He opens his eyes and blinks rapidly against the light, then he yawns and turns to face her. Her heart swells at seeing him do something so domestic.

"Oh, _hello_." Harry whispers, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Hi."

For a few seconds they just stare at each other, unsure of what to say or do.

But to her surprise, it isn't awkward, she revels in this moment of peace together with him. He opens his arms to her so she can cuddle closer.

Caitlin puts her head on his chest and he places a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Sleep well?" his voice is slightly hoarse and she just nods in reply.

She moves her head to his shoulder so she can have a better look at his face.

"And you?"

"Wonderful."

She doesn't know if it is the sound of his voice or how he smiles so cheekily, but she can't keep herself from kissing him. He moves even closer to her and gets his hand through her slightly tangled hair.

"I could get used to this." she admits when he lets go of her.

She tries to ignore the obvious shock on his face, but she can't help but feel her chest clench at the sight of his expression.

Caitlin turns on her side and props herself up on her elbow, he mimics her action without saying a word. He brings his hand to her face and strokes her cheek, an unsure smile on his face.

"Really?"

The genuine surprise in his voice is endearing, she playfully taps his shoulder and nods.

"You're so intelligent and yet your deductions are horrible mister Wells."

"That'd be doctor Wells for you Snow."

He smirks at her and then leans in to quickly peck her lips, she giggles.

"I am very sorry doctor Wells." Caitlin mockingly apologises.

"Actions speak louder than words Cait."

"Meaning?"

"You'll have to find another way to make it up to me."

"Breakfast?"

"That sounds about right."

She kisses him again, he pulls her closer to himself and before she knows it he is tickling her. She giggles and he laughs in response, it is a rumble coming from deep within his chest. And Caitlin decides there and then that it is her favourite sound in the world.

"Jitters?" Harrison proposes then, while catching his breath, she questioningly raises her eyebrow.

"Not good?"

"Barry and Cisco get their morning coffee there."

"And..." he lets the rest of his question linger in the air.

"They will see us there?"

"And God forbid we'll get coffee together?"

Caitlin then realises that his ignorance isn't fake, he genuinely is unable to wrap his head around the fact that their get together this early in the morning may cause gossip.

"They'll suspect something."

"We'll have to tell them sometime." he counters.

"Are you serious? I thought..."

"That I wasn't serious about us? Did you think I was using you?"

She lets her head fall on her pillow and stares at the ceiling, she can't take this in.

"Caitlin?"

"Are- Are you using me?" the obvious hurt in his voice pierces through the air.

"What? No, oh Harrison..."

This is all so surreal, she knows that this Harrison has nothing to do with the fraud she worked for so many years. But it is on moments like this that Caitlin realises that he still is in her head sometimes, that she hasn't entirely wiped him out just yet. Eobard Thawne would've never been so insecure or so easily hurt, but Caitlin also would've never been able to feel as deep for that imposter as she feels for this one. The _real one._ For the fake one she didn't feel anything but resent and a whole lot of anger, especially the latter. But this man is something else, he has her heart in his hands and he doesn't even seem to notice.

She scoots closer to him and presses her lips against his, trying to remove the stern expression from his face.

"No of course not, I would never..."

"Jitters then?"

She nods and kisses him lightly, he folds her arms around her waist and just silently holds her for a little while. She feels the sound of his voice resonate in his chest before she even hears his silent confession.

"I would go anywhere with you Cait."


End file.
